Many buildings may utilize energy panel arrangements, such as photovoltaic systems comprising solar panels that absorb and convert sunlight into electricity, for power generation. A power converter may be configured to convert DC power from an energy panel arrangement to AC power for an AC power grid that may supply power to a building. The energy panel arrangement may be installed outside of the building, such as on a roof of the building. A DC power line may couple the energy panel arrangement to the power converter. The power converter may be installed in a different location of the building than the energy panel arrangement, such as in a basement of the building where electrical service enters the building into an electrical panel. The energy panel arrangement may provide DC power over the DC power line to the power converter. In the event an issue arises, such as a fire in the building, an arc flash, a need to shut down power to the building, etc., the DC power line may need to be shut down and de-energized. For example, electrical standards may specify that conductors of a photovoltaic system are to discharge to a reduced output power within about 10 seconds at a distance of about 10 feet or less from the solar panels. Unfortunately, the power converter may be installed further than 10 feet from the solar panels.